Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps
by Aho-Ushi-Lambo
Summary: Quand il le vit arriver dans sa longue robe blanche, Kagami crut que son coeur allait cesser de battre... "Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?" - Ou quand Kagami épouse un Aomine portant une robe de mariée aux côtés d'un prêtre raide sorti d'un film de Tim Burton sans comprendre comment il est arrivé là.


**/!\ YAOI, Soit relations entre hommes. On n'aime pas, on ne lit pas**

Titre : Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps

Pairing : AoKaga (ou l'inverse, à voir)

PDV : Externe

Rating : K+

Résumé : Quand il le vit arriver dans sa longue robe blanche, Kagami crut que son coeur allait cesser de battre... "Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !"

Disclaimer : Les persos appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki (et heureusement pour eux parce que d'après ce que j'ai pu lire sur ce fandom, beaucoup d'entre eux auraient fini cloués au lit...). L'idée m'a en partie été inspirée par la fic "Ma Bien aimée" de "Lily Joke" sur le fandom de Harry Potter et par sa réponse à ma review (sérieux, allez lire cet OS, il est vraiment génial).

 **Note : Alors oui, ceci est un pur délire et j'ai du mal à croire que je l'ai vraiment écrit mais j'en mourais d'envie.**

 **Note 2 : Kagami et Aomine ont approximativement 25-26 ans dans cet OS.**

* * *

Kagami tremblait de toute part. Debout, dos à la foule, il tentait de reprendre son calme parce que, merde, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de tomber dans les pommes. Il rouvrit les yeux, trop stressé pour se rappeler de quand il les avait fermés. Devant lui, l'autel était couvert d'un linge blanc. De grands vases débordants de fleurs blanches elles aussi encadraient la grande table. Éparpillés tout autour, un nombre assez alarmants de bouquets et de vases tapissaient les murs et le sol. L'odeur des fleurs lui faisait tourner la tête. A moins que ce ne soit la cadence effrénée de son coeur qui l'empêcha de respirer correctement. Il prit une seconde pour essayer de se rappeler pourquoi il angoissait, puis une supplémentaire pour tenter de découvrir où il était et ce qu'il faisait là. Il baissa la tête pour contempler ses chaussures. Elles étaient noires et vernies. Juste au dessus, il devinait l'ourlet d'un pantalon de costume noir. Décidant que ce qu'il voyait en fixant ses orteils était trop déroutant, il releva les yeux et fit face à un homme d'âge mur vêtu d'une longue robe blanche. Non, pas une robe, une aube. Il détailla son sourire bienveillant et la croix dans son dos et la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Une église, il était dans une église et le type en face de lui était un prêtre. Il se demanda vaguement ce qu'il foutait là avant que la réponse ne le frappe en pleine figure : son mariage ! Aujourd'hui il se mariait. Inutile de se demander qui allait bientôt surgir par la grande porte, il ne pouvait s'agir que de l'homme de sa vie (même s'il ne le lui aurait jamais avoué), Daiki. Il fronça les sourcils, alors il avait accepté de l'épouser. Il haussa les épaules, après tout, il en rêvait depuis plusieurs mois. Puis il prit conscience de ce que cela impliquait et son coeur recommença à cogner dans sa poitrine. Il entendait le sang battre à ses oreilles et sa tête tourna. Mince, il se mariait vraiment ! Soudain, il entendit des exclamations derrière lui et se retourna, curieux. C'est là qu'il commença à se poser des questions. Quand il le vit arriver dans sa longue robe blanche, Kagami crut que son coeur allait cesser de battre pour de bon.

Aomine Daiki était vêtu d'une magnifique robe d'un blanc immaculé, finement ciselée de dentelle sur sa poitrine plate dont la peau métisse tranchait avec la couleur du tissus. La jupe courte qui découvrait ses longues jambes musclées s'étendait derrière lui dans une immense traîne et le serre-tête, tout aussi blanc que le reste, qui ceignait son crâne jurait avec ses cheveux bleu foncé. Il tenait dans ses mains gantées de mitaines en dentelle un bouquet d'arums et avançait d'un pas confiant sur une paire de petits talons qui claquaient au rythme de ses pas. Et le pire, ce qui faillit tuer le pauvre Kagami, c'était ce sourire éclatant qui barrait son visage d'une façon inhabituelle et presque effrayante, ces yeux larmoyants de bonheur.

_ Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! murmura le jeune homme en dévisageant celui qui était son compagnon depuis le lycée.

Il ferma les yeux le plus fort possible en priant pour se réveiller, puis les rouvrit pour constater que la vision était toujours présente. Tout occupé qu'il avait été à détailler le nouvel arrivant, il n'avait pas prêté attention à tous les gens déjà présents. Son père au premier rang le contemplait avec fierté, debout près de ses grands parents et de son oncle. La famille Aomine s'alignait sur le banc voisin et sa belle mère retenait difficilement quelques larmes. Au deuxième rang, Kise se mouchait bruyamment aux côtés d'un Kuroko qui tentait de le réconforter tout en le fixant de son air impassible. Momoi, vêtue d'une jolie robe rose pâle se tenait juste contre l'allée, un petit bouquet de violettes à la main. Visiblement, elle était la demoiselle d'honneur. Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant qui était son témoin à lui avant de se rappeler... Tout ceci était ridicule, c'était improbable, non impossible.

_ Merde, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! demanda-t-il pour la deuxième fois alors que Daiki arrivait à son niveau.

_ Le plus beau jour de notre vie, mon amour.

Il sursauta. Les seuls surnoms que son amant lui avait jamais donné se résumaient à "Bakagami" et "espèce d'enfoiré"...

_ Euh... Daiki...

Il fut coupé par le prêtre toujours aussi souriant qui prit la parole. Il déblatéra plusieurs minute sous l'oeil bienveillant de la salle, le regard dégoulinant de joie d'Aomine et l'expression amorphe et éberluée de Kagami. Ce dernier était totalement déconnecté de la réalité et ne reprit conscience que quand un coude s'enfonça dans ses côtes. Il sursauta et reporta son attention sur le curé qui n'avait pas perdu son sourire. La foule riait doucement, attendrie et l'homme se répéta en se raclant la gorge :

_ Kagami Taiga souhaitez-vous prendre pour époux Aomine Daiki ici présent, jurez vous de l'aimer et de le chérir dans la santé comme dans la maladie jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

_ Hein ? Mais que... Je... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

_ Aomine Daiki, souhaitez-vous prendre pour époux...

_ Hé ! Mais m'ignorez pas, merde ! J'ai même pas répondu...

_ Oui je le veux ! lâcha amoureusement le jeune homme à ses côtés de lui.

_ Oï !

_ Je vous déclare donc mari et mari...

_ Mais ça se dit même pas ! s'insurgea Kagami avec véhémence.

_ Vous pouvez embrasser le marié. continua l'homme d'église, imperturbable.

Il vit Aomine se ruer vers lui pour l'embrasser et, trop sonné pour réagir, le laissa lui rouler le patin le plus indécent du siècle.

C'est alors qu'il se reprit. Il repoussa son am...mari ? Bref. La salle était secouée de rire. Il les dévisagea, incrédule, jusqu'à ce que Tatsuya surgisse de nulle part, semblant sortir de terre comme une tauper montée sur ressort, en clamant :

_ Mon petit frère a tellement grandi ! Je suis tellement fier que tu m'aie choisi pour t'accompagner dans ce merveilleux moment !

Ok, la question du témoin semblait résolue. Non, attendez, rien n'était résolu du tout !

_ Non mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, merde ?! C'est quoi ce binz ?!

Les gens cessèrent de sourire (sauf le curé dont le rictus hilare commençait sincèrement à lui fiche la trouille) et le fixèrent.

_ Mais enfin, mon Taiga chéri, ce sont nos épousailles !

Il bondit en arrière pour s'éloigner de Daiki et pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui :

_ Alors ça, certainement pas ! La dernière fois qu'on en a parlé, on a failli se séparer parce que tu voulais pas entendre parler de mariage. Et puis depuis quand tu connais le mot "épousailles"d'abord ? Et c'est quoi cette tenue ?! Et tu crois pas en Dieu et moi non plus alors qu'est-ce qu'on fout dans une putain d'église ?!

_ On ne jure pas dans un lieu saint. crut bon d'ajouter l'homme en aube.

_ C'est vrai mon coeur, reste poli...

_ QUOI ?! Kagami manqua de s'étouffer.

_ DEPUIS QUAND TOI? TU ME PARLES DE POLITESSE ?! ET ARRÊTES DE ME DONNER CES SURNOMS DEBILES !

C'est ce moment que choisit un Midorima en couche culotte pour planer au dessus d'eux, muni d'un arc et d'une flèche verts fluos, en braillant :

_ Je savais bien que c'était le mauvais jour pour un mariage entre un lion et un vierge !

_ Putaindebordelde... Midorima, mais c'est quoi cet accoutrement ?

_ C'est mon lucky item du jour. déclara-t-il en remontant ses lunettes d'un air professoral.

_ Quoi mais...

Aomine l'empoigna par la main et l'entraîna dans l'allée de l'église alors qu'un orchestre jouait "Ce rêve bleu" et que la foule scandaient gaiement :

_ Vive les mariés ! Vive les mariés ! Vive les...

Il avait beau résister de son mieux et tenter de planter ses talons dans les dalles de marbre, Aomine l'avait déjà traîné jusqu'à l'entrée du monument. Soudain, il pila, lâcha sa main et remonta sa robe d'un geste désespérément féminin. Il refit quelque pas vers les invités et lança le bouquet en riant. Quelques personne sautèrent et Akashi s'en empara en faisant tomber Murasakibara grâce à son "Emperor Eye". Il brandit fièrement les arums avant de se jeter avidement vers son comparse aux cheveux turquoises et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Trop choqué, Kagami fit la seule chose qui lui semblait raisonnable à ce moment là de la cérémonie et prit la fuite. A peine fut-il arrivé à l'extérieur que la lumière l'aveugla.

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en criant :

_ Noooon, pas les dragées !

Assis dans son lit, il haleta et se passa une main sur le visage. Il tourna la tête pour voir que le cadran digital de son réveil affichait "5:13".

_ C'était un rêve, juste un mauvais rêve...

Il se laissa mollement retomber sur le lit et tourna la tête pour contempler la tête à moitié endormie et enfouie dans une forêt d'oreillers. Cela faisait maintenant 8 ans qu'ils sortaient ensembles (en comptant les "pauses") et 4 ans qu'ils vivaient tous les deux. Il aimait Aomine et même si ce dernier ne le lui disait pas souvent, il savait que c'était réciproque.

D'ailleurs, son amant émergeait, réveillé par le cri et l'agitation de son partenaire.

_ Putain Taiga, t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?! grogna le métis en tournant un visage fatigué et un regard meurtrier dans sa direction.

_ Désolé, j'ai fait un cauchemar, je voulais pas te réveiller. s'excusa Kagami, penaud.

L'autre se redressa un peu et le fixa, peinant à garder les paupières ouvertes.

_ Bah, vas-y, raconte, maintenant que j'suis réveillé...

_ On se mariait.

L'ancien joueur de Touhou était trop épuisé pour se sentir vexé et ricana :

_ Et c'était si terrible ?

_ Au début, non, mais t'es arrivé en robe et tu me donnais des surnoms à la con. Et y avait un prêtre super bizarre qui souriait vachement. Un peu comme le chat dans Alice au Pays des Marveilles. Et puis Kise pleurait et Momoi était ta demoiselle d'honneur et après Midorima est apparu en culotte en criant un truc à propos d'horoscope. Puis t'as lancé le bouquet et c'est Akashi qui l'a attrapé et il a presque violé Kuroko.

Daiki fit l'effort de se retenir une seconde avant d'exploser de rire.

_ Arrêtes de te moquer, c'est vraiment pas drôle.

_ J'étais vraiment en robe ?! demanda le bleu en s'efforçant de reprendre son calme.

_ Ouais...

_ Et j'étais sexy ?

_ Hein mais... Putain, arrête de te foutre de moi !

Ils se turent tous les deux, se rallongeant côte à côte. Au bout d'un moment, Kagami lâcha dans un sourire :

_ T'étais super sexy.

Ils se jetèrent un regard avant de rire à nouveau. Une fois calmés, Aomine passa un bras possessif autour des hanches nues de son amant et enfouit sa tête dans son épaule.

_ Si ça peut te rassurer, le jour où on se mariera, on fera ça à Las Vegas, en survêt, sans sortir de la bagnole. Ca prendra dix minutes et pour fêter ça on ira voir un match de NBA et on baisera toute la nuit.

Le silence reprit ses droits et tous deux tentèrent de se rendormir pour profiter de la fin de leur nuit. Soudain, le rouge réalisa :

_ Attends, t'as dit "le jour où on se mariera" ?! Je croyais que tu voulais pas m'épouser !

_ Ta geule, je dors.

Kagami sourit et se lova un peu plus contre le corps près du sien. Après tout peu importait.

* * *

 **Mot d'Auteure :**... ... ... J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai osé.

Je suis sûre que l'idée a déjà été exploitée mais merde, j'avais juste trop envie de le faire. L'idée est venue quand quelqu'un m'a dit à quel point elle n'en pouvait plus des mariages kitsch où les personnages filent à l'autel après trois semaines de relation, l'un jouant la "fille" en blanc et tenant le bouquet. Et comme je suis du même avis, ça m'a énormément inspiré et j'ai pondu cet OS. J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire et à l'imaginer. Laissez moi vos impressions, histoire que j'en sois sûre ;)

Oh et pour ceux qui ont lu "Rivalité", "Abruti" et "Divergence" je bosse activement sur la suite. Je m'approche de la fin !


End file.
